


Blushes and Belladonna

by ArcanaStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Julian being an awkward string bean, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaStories/pseuds/ArcanaStories
Summary: Julian heads over to Asra’s shop to give him a gift and tell him how he feels about him.Based on the following request on Tumblr:  “Maybe some Asrian? Sfw or nsfw your choice"





	Blushes and Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Julian reached up and slid his long fingers through his hair, slicking it back.

“Alright, Ilya,” he murmured to himself. “You’ve got this. You’ve just got to… got to go in there and tell him how you feel about him. It’s not that hard.”

He took a deep breath and surged forward, but his hand froze mid-knock, “Come on. It won’t be that bad. The worst he can say is that he needs some time to feel the same, right? He chose to go out with you in the first place. He likes you. That’s been established…”

Julian shook his head to chase away his anxious thoughts and quickly knocked on the door before he could stop himself.

There came the sound of shuffling inside the shop and then the door creaked open to reveal a very sleepy, fluffy-haired Asra.

“Hello Ilya,” Asra said with a yawn. “What brings you here this early?”

Julian paused at that, blinking slowly. His planned speech was stopped in its tracks.

“Asra,” he replied slowly, “it’s five in the afternoon.”

Asra looked up and blinked at the position of the sun, his voice thoroughly unimpressed, “Huh. So it is.”

Julian gave his boyfriend a bemused look, “I wanted to see you. I… I have a gift for you. And something to tell you.”

Asra nodded and stepped back into the shop, allowing Julian inside.

Julian stepped in, minding his head, and headed into the main living area. He turned to face Asra once he was there, presenting the belladonna bouquet he’d kept hidden under his cloak.

Asra’s eyes lit up and he delicately took the flowers, “They’re beautiful, Ilya. Thank you!”

Julian smiled sheepishly, “I… Nowhere near as beautiful as you are, darling.”

Asra’s mouth twitched upwards at that, “You’re so corny, Ilya.”

Julian rubbed the back of his neck, flushing even more, “I… Ummm… But you love that about me?”

Asra laughed, a beautiful, melodic sound. 

“Yes, yes I do.”

Julian turned so red that he probably matched Faust’s eyes.

Asra turned and set the flowers up in a vase, adding water for them. “So, you had something to tell me?”

Julian nodded, “You… you know, Asra. We’ve been dating for awhile. And I’ve come to not only respect you but adore you. You’re an absolutely _fantastic_ human being. So I wanted to say that I lo…”

The doctor turned bright red, his words trailing off as he froze up.

Asra waited for him to finish. However, as soon as he realized that Julian wouldn’t, he took a step forward and gently touched his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Asra murmured. “It’s alright. You can tell me anything.”

Julian’s cheeks burned as he forced the words out, heart beating in his chest, “I… I love you.”

Asra’s eyes softened and he gently pulled Julian down by his collar, kissing his lips softly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
